The Result in a Happily Ever After
by Reijou
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- -HxS- -onesided JxS- Howl and Sophie have a fight, and now thinking she isn't going to live a happily ever after, Sophie runs away, and is found by… the scarecrow prince?
1. Sophie Doesn't Get a Happily Ever After

**The Result in a Happily Ever After**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. And no, I do not own this beginning part of the chapter that introduces Sophie, because that part is in the book. And then some.

**Summary:** HowlxSophie, one-sided JustinxSophie; Howl and Sophie have a fight, and now thinking she isn't going to live a happily ever after, Sophie runs away, and is found by… the scarecrow prince?

**Note:** YES! Finally saw the movie! -watches it again- Anywho… Markl is just so freaking cute…. Especially when he tells Sophie he loved her (I know it's not in THAT way), I almost burst into tears…. All right, I'm done. Lol

Oh, and sorry about the beginning part that talks about Sophie having two other sisters… I'm kind of blending the movie and the book, because I want to. Sorry, though. No Grandma Witch or Heen, even though I love them. And also, some of the first paragraph may not be all that accurate… I'm too lazy to copy down most of it…

* * *

**Chapter One**

**In Which Sophie Doesn't Exactly Get a Happily Ever After

* * *

**

**& 1 &**

**Sop**hie Hatter was the eldest of three sisters. She was not even the child of a poor woodcutter, which might have given her some chance of success. Her parents were well to do and used to keep a ladies' hat shop in the prosperous town of Market Chipping. Her own mother died when Sophie was two years old and her sister Lettie was one, and their father remarried to the shop assistant, Fanny. Later, a third Hatter sister was born, Martha. This should have made Sophie and Lettie into the two Ugly Sisters, but all three grew up very pretty indeed, but everyone said that Lettie was the most beautiful of all.

Then Mr. Hatter died years later, leaving his daughters and Fanny to take care of the shop. Since Fanny couldn't pay for all of the school funds, she decided to send Lettie and Martha out for apprenticeship, keeping Sophie with her to inherit the shop when she dies. Martha got to go to be Mrs. Fairfax's apprentice and learn magic, while Lettie worked at a bakery shop in Market Chipping. They had secretly switched places, since Martha knew Lettie had a strong mind, and her sister agreed. Sophie had found out a little while later.

It was then the Witch of the Waste decided to come into the picture, and turn Sophie into an old woman. The young hearted girl decided to leave the shop at once, and came across the moving castle of the dreaded Horrible Howl. It was there that she found out that the wizard just made girls' fall in love with him, and not literally steal their hearts. It was there when she had found out Howl had stolen her own heart, but she would not really admit to that.

And after all the fuss was made, the Witch of the Waste was finally dead, and so was her fire demon, Miss Angorian. It was then when Howl said these very words:

'_I think we ought to live happily ever after.'_

And Sophie thought he meant it. She knew that living happily ever after with Howl would be a good deal more eventful than any story made it sound, though she was determined to try.

Living a happily ever after was, indeed, a great deal more eventful than any story makes it sound, even though Sophie was very close to losing her wishes to a certain prince, once a turnip-headed scarecrow.

**& 2 &**

**Cal**cifer flew into the chimney of the castle, settling himself into his usual spot in the fireplace, letting out a sigh. He loved flying around freely at night, because that was when all his other brothers and sisters, as shooting stars, were out and about, shooting wherever they were headed, but then dying. The little fire demon promised he'd be back during the day to help the castle fly into the air, and go around Ingary. If he felt like it, he'd talk to Sophie or the others, listening to whatever problems or whatever to what they had to say. It was mostly Howl who was up when Calcifer got back to the castle, when it was still barely dark, with only one thing to say.

"I'm going to ask her today, I will." the wizard would say, staring at a little object inside a small, dark little box, that fit on the palm of his hand. Calcifer would sigh, and tell him that Howl had said the same thing the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on. Both of them knew that the wizard was a coward, and whenever he got his courage up, and he would ask, there'd always be some sort of interruption, for example, Markl messing up on a spell and the table exploded (they had to get a new one, by the way), or Calcifer making the castle start to fall by 'accident,' since he was bored and had nothing else good to do.

Hearing that Howl said the same thing upon his return, Calcifer just sighed, and closed his eyes for a bit. He was the only one in the castle who knew that Howl was going to propose to Sophie, if he ever was.

"Just let me tell you this," the fire demon said, looking at the dark haired wizard. "if you keep backing out in proposing, though that one time you were going to, I decided to ruin it all, but anyway, by the time you get around to asking her, she'll be ninety years old again, and you'd already be dead! Oh, and if you keep slithering out of these things, Sophie's probably gonna find a new love, and she's going to get married to somebody else, leaving you to be the same, heartless jackass you were before Sophie even got here."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Just HOW was I a jackass? I didn't treat you unkindly before then!" Howl frowned and narrowed his eyes, staring at the fire demon he had once made a contract with.

"You bossed me around…" Calcifer answered simply, trying to look as pitiful as he could.

"But not that-- ugh, why should I even bother…" the wizard grumbled to himself as he stood up from his chair and made his way into his bedroom, to catch a few more hours of sleep.

**& 3 &**

**Sop**hie had noticed Howl always staring off into space whenever she'd try to speak to him. She didn't really know why, but she figured he was hiding something. The wizard had stared off into space a lot lately, possibly day dreaming about something, or someone. Now that he had gotten his heart back, Sophie thought it could as well be someone. Like a woman. Howl didn't really pay attention to what she had to say to her, but it wasn't the same with the other members of the castle. He'd always be in focus, and talked back to them when needed. Sophie felt like she was being exploited, and that she was just there for his personal enjoyment, and because they needed someone to take care of the cleaning.

Maybe Calcifer would say something. But then again, Sophie had been trying not to poke her nose into everyone's business, like she had been when she was cursed. Sadly, old habits were hard to break, but she still had to try. Maybe if she'd ask Howl why he had been acting so strange. She'd tell him that she wouldn't get mad, and that if he didn't need her there anymore, he would just say so and she'd leave.

But that would kind of hurt. A lot. Where would she go then? Her sisters were happy where they were, and didn't need their eldest sister to come and ruin everything. What about her step-mother, who remarried? She did say that Sophie could stay with her, since the man was rich and they could live the luxurious lives. But if she told her mother about what Howl had done, she'd probably start a second war, the Hatter/Smith family versus Howl and his castle. That would be just horrible.

The young woman sighed, and set the table, with the help of Markl. She'd ask Howl while they were eating, then, if Howl says some bad news to her, Sophie could force herself to choke on her bread and die. Then she wouldn't have any worry in the world.

Howl, Sophie, and Markl sat at the table, with the bread, cheese, cakes, and other good foods ready to eat. Sophie took note that Howl was acting as normal as he ever did. She also noted that Howl and Calcifer were sending strange looks to each other when she had finally sat down.

Sophie made a mental note to question Calcifer about it when she had the time.

It was silent during the meal. Tension began to form, even on Markl, who had no clue what was going on. Calcifer could even sense it himself, but didn't say a word. It was when she couldn't take it anymore when Sophie decided to speak up.

"Howl, how have your days been going?" she spat out, saying whatever was at the top of her head. She wanted to ask what she really wanted to know, but got cold feet before hand. The wizard looked up at her and twitched, letting out a cough.

"They've been going great," he answered, gulping. "what about you?"

"O-oh, my days are good too…" she paused to think. "…have you met anyone new lately?" Howl choked, and it was then that Sophie new something was up.

"Uh… uh, no. Whatever gave you that idea?" the dark haired man asked. He knew Sophie was trying to get at something. The woman just frowned.

"Oh, you know, you just going off into your own little world whenever I try to talk to you, you barely even talk to me, while you talk with Calcifer and Markl ALL the time…" Sophie then noticed she was starting to sound like Mrs. Fairfax, and Howl's sister, Megan; both going on and on about a certain topic, whether it was about putting honey in all of your spells or spoiling your niece rotten, it was like a plague or something.

"Hey, I just happen to talk to them about magic, that's all." Howl spoke up, interrupting Sophie's ranting.

"And what's so important about magic that you wouldn't have the time to talk to me?" the wizard opened his mouth to speak, but found no comeback. Just because he was such a coward as to not even being able to propose to her, that didn't give him a reason not to talk to her. Howl noticed Sophie had a hurt look on her face.

"Has it ever occurred to you that. After the contract was broken, not one, not ever, have you told me that you loved me?" the woman asked in a very calm voice. The whole castle fell silent, even Calcifer managed to stop the sound of crackling wood. Markl had frozen right there, mouth open, hand midway to mouth, holding a piece of bread. Sophie bit her lip, and stood up.

"I'm finished," she said, and walked over to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Howl, Markl, and Calcifer just stared at the door.

**& 4 &**

**She **just sat there, back against the door, face in hands. Sophie had a feeling it would come to this. When she said what she did, and Howl couldn't even talk, she had a feeling Howl loved someone else. There was no other good reason for her to stay. Maybe for Markl, but he could survive without her.

Sophie stood up, and got out a bag, filling it with clothes and whatever other kinds of items she'd need. She put on her extra hat (the other one was skewered by Madam Suliman), and waited until she knew Howl and Markl were asleep, and Calcifer landed the castle to go out on his nightly flight. Then she walked out of her room, carefully shutting the door, making it look like she hadn't left the room at all, and went into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and cheese. Sophie then made her way to the castle door, carefully opening it. She looked back at what she was going to leave, possibly forever, if not for a while. Then she got out and looked up at the sky.

Now all she had to rely on was where her feet were going to take her.

* * *

**End Chapter One

* * *

**

All right, I notice some mistakes already. Like, wouldn't the castle collapse if Calcifer's not there? Hmmm… Howl keeps it together with a very strong magic, is what I'd answer. Hmm… there was another question, but I don't remember it now….

Anywho, review and I'll update for you!


	2. Howl Wonders Where Sophie Went

**The Result in a Happily Ever After**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. And no, I do not own this beginning part of the chapter that introduces Sophie, because that part is in the book. And then some.

**Summary:** HowlxSophie, one-sided JustinxSophie; Howl and Sophie have a fight, and now thinking she isn't going to live a happily ever after, Sophie runs away, and is found by… the scarecrow prince?

**Note**: Sorry if some of the parts are so CHEESY it stinks :P

**Just a reminder** that I purposely mix up both the book and the movie in this, just like I said in the beginning of the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**In Which Howl Wonders Where Sophie Went

* * *

**

**&1&**

"**Mas**ter Howl…" came a small voice. Howl furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes shut very tightly. "Master Howl…" came the voice again, and the wizard just pulled the pillow over his head, trying to close out whoever was trying to wake him from his _beauty_ sleep. The voice stopped calling him, and noticing it was safe, Howl pulled the pillow back under his head (eyes still closed), and sighed softly.

"MASTER HOWL!" The voice screamed, seeming very angry, with a tiny hint of worry. The dark haired man's eyes flew open as he jolted upright, almost screaming. When he noticed that it was just Markl who had been trying to get him up, he frowned.

"Markl… why wake me up at this hour? It's too early to be morning…" Howl said, putting a hand up to his own forehead, and falling back onto the bed.

"It's Sophie…. I went downstairs to get a glass of water, you know, and Calcifer was gone as usual, so after I drank my water, I went to see if Sophie was in her room, because you know about what happened at dinner…" the boy's eyes nearly filled with tears. Howl sat up in surprise, wondering if someone died (he was half asleep, so he wasn't so sure who Markl was talking about) "…she wasn't there!"

"Who?"

"Sophie!" Markl yelled.

"Oh…" the wizard lay back down in his bed, attempting to go back to sleep, but quickly opened his eyes once more. "what's wrong with Sophie?" the apprentice sighed, and rolled his eyes, and explained what happened to Sophie once more.

**&2&**

**Sop**hie had woken up in a very large room, laying on a very comfy bed, with red and gold bed curtains surrounding it. The room itself was very elegant, the curtains like those on the bed, the windows very large, and the floor made of marble, with little paintings of angels on it.

The girl last remembered falling asleep right there by a random door, and then realized it was the gates of the palace. She let out a small gasp, noticing that someone must have seen her, and brought her inside the palace. Sophie wondered what Howl was doing at this very moment, but then decided not to, knowing it would make her feel guilty for leaving the castle.

"Ah, your awake, Miss Hatter." came a voice, snapping Sophie out of her thoughts. She glanced up, and saw a young man with blond hair, a yellow suit, and a red tie. The young woman remembered who the person was.

"K-Kabu! I, ah, mean, Prince Justin-"

"No, just call me whatever pleases you, my dear Sophie,"

"Sir Prince."

"If it pleases you."

"Would you please be so kind to explain to me as to what I'm doing here?" Sophie couldn't believe all those words had just come out of her mouth, yet she was glad they hadn't come out in a rude manner.

"Ah yes," Justin nodded to himself as he helped Sophie out of the bed in a princely fashion. "one of the servants found you sleeping, and told me, but I couldn't just let you sleep out there in the cold."

"I-Is that so?" the girl muttered to herself, and she stood. The Prince then led her out of the room.

"Please, tell me. Whatever happened to the Wizard Howl?" he asked. Sophie was silent for a moment.

"Nothing. I just decided to leave," she said. "I couldn't stand the fact that he was treating me as his cleaning lady all of the time."

"I thought you two were in love?" Justin sounded almost upset when he had said that, but the woman acted as if she hadn't noticed.

"Yes well…" Sophie didn't know what to say. Surely, they had been in love once before, but now Howl had been ignoring her. A lot. So there was no way he was now. "that's all in the past now."

"Hm." the blond haired man lead her into the dining room, where there was practically a feast for breakfast. Sure, there were the usual bacon, eggs, bread, and cheese, but also pancakes, coffee, tea, orange juice, waffles, toast, and other foods that were far more better than Howl could have given Sophie now. It was sad, really, that a Royal Wizard didn't get paid enough to get more food.

"Anyway…" Justin put on a smile. "…you just make yourself at home right now, and eat. I'll get some servants to prepare you a bath and clothes." he left Sophie to eat alone, and that's what she did. And was happily full by the time she was barely finished with all of the food.

**&3&**

"**Wha**t happened here?" Calcifer asked, when he got back to the castle. Howl had thrown everything in every direction, yelling Sophie's name. Markl stood by the fire place, and explained to the demon what had happened to Sophie. "ooh, burn." Cal added, almost making fun of the wizard.

Howl made his way to the middle of the room and dropped to his knees, as if he were in a dramatic play, where the main male character had to act in the cheesiest way possible. It was a sad sight, really, yet quite funny at the same time. The wizard crawled his way to Calcifer.

"Where do you think she has gone?" he asked.

"Listen, I feel for you, I really do, but if you drip on me, I'm going to go out and no one's ever going to see me ever again, and you're going to be twice as sad." the demon said, then he thought back to the question Howl had asked a few seconds before. "I'm thinking she went to see her mother, or one of her sisters."

"Oh, of course!" The wizard said, pounding a fist into his hand. In times like these, he completely forgot he had location spells, and could have found Sophie in a snap, but Calcifer decided not to remind him, just for the heck of it.

"Calcifer, I plan on visiting a certain bakery in Market Chipping. Markl, you stay and make sure Calcifer isn't dumb enough to burn anything down." Howl ordered, walking towards the door. He ignored the fire demon's grumblings and angry words, and changed the portals to Market Chipping, taking a step out after doing so.

His first stop was to the youngest Hatter sister, Martha.

**&4&**

"**I do** hope you plan on staying for a while, Sophie," Prince Justin said, leading the young woman around the castle, showing her all the rooms. Sophie looked out all of the large windows that let in the sunlight, wondering what Howl was doing at that very moment: looking for her? Or just being the usual slither-outer he was and staying at the castle? The blond haired man noticed that she hadn't answered. "Sophie?" This snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were going to stay for a while?" Justin blinked several times.

"Ah, if it won't be too much trouble…" Sophie was worried that if she stayed at one of her family members' houses, Howl could find her, or maybe it would be the other way around: Her sisters and mother would barge into the castle with pitchforks and chainsaws. Possibly. And start that second war Sophie thought about the day before.

"Oh no, not at all. Stay for as long as you want, you're always welcome here," the prince smiled, his sparkling teeth made the woman try her best to hold back a small snort and burst out laughing. She didn't want to be rude.

Not that Howl's teeth were always dirty, they were sparkling too, but she never really did notice.

"And please, stop thinking about the Wizard Howl for now," Justin added. "I don't want you to worry about people who don't worry about you."

Sadly, Sophie couldn't help but think about the dark haired wizard.

**&5&**

**Wiz**ard Howl let out a sneeze, and then sniffed. He didn't feel like he had a cold, so it was probably just the pollen in the air. Or something around those lines. He stood in front of Cesari's, the bakery shop Martha worked at. He grinned at the site of all of those men at the counter, begging for the youngest Hatter sister to serve them, as the said youngest sister just giggled, and turned down any offer to marriage or date. If Markl was a tad bit older, they'd be perfect for one another.

But that was what Howl thought. Finding Sophie was priority one (1). And so, the raven haired man walked into the bakery shop.

He made his way through the crowd of men, all who were head over heels in love. They all protested angrily when Howl 'cut in line,' but all the wizard did was smirk. He got to the very front of the crowd, and placed an arm on the counter, leaning on it in a casual sort of way, other hand on hip.

"May I help-- oh!" Martha exclaimed, noticing who the man was. "you're Howl, right? Sophie's friend?"

"That's right," the man let out a small laugh. The angry crowd of males behind him all yelled out and wondered why Martha never remembered who they were, instead of the dreaded man who stole women's hearts. "I would like to speak with you concerning her…" Martha nodded, and decided to take Howl to the back of the kitchen, where they wouldn't be disturbed. The crowd changed from an angry mob to a sobbing swarm, wondering why Martha was leaving them for Howl, while they were 'better looking' then him.

Martha and Howl got to the back of the kitchen, behind all the carts and crates, and she motions for him to sit on a box, who did so.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" the girl asked. "did something happen to my sister?" Howl shook his head a little, then switched to nodding, then back to shaking, then nodding again. He sighed, and just shrugged. "what did you do?" Martha almost gasped, when she figured out that the wizard meant Sophie was missing.

"Well, we got into this little argument, although Sophie was really the one yelling at me…" Howl twiddled his thumbs, not noticing that that was what the sister he was talking to usually does when she talks. "and then she barged out, leaving me, Markl, and Calcifer alone… to fend for ourselves, and probably to die with nobody to cook for us, nobody to shop for us, nobody to clean for us… oh, it was horrible…" Martha gaped at him, and his dramatic story. It seemed pretty true at the beginning, but as Howl almost started… sobbing…. When he got on with the rest of the story, it seemed he could do all those things himself.

"She ran away?" Martha asked. The wizard nodded, and magically took out a handkerchief, wiping his nose. Maybe if he kept acting, she'd have pity on him and give him a hug. "…with someone like you at the castle, it's not wonder she ran!" Howl choked and looked up.

"Pardon?" he blinked.

"You act as though you always need someone to take care of you, as if you're still a little child!"

"Technically, I--"

"You were probably always asking her for help, or… or maybe you were just being lazy, always finding reasons to not do any work around there! Sophie was right, you are a slither-outer." Martha frowned, as the man stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sophie talks about me?"

"Every time she visits-- You're changing the subject!" the girl stood up. "if you'll please excuse me, I have to get back to work. I hope you have a nice day, Mr. Jenkins." Martha turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Howl there.

"Sophie talks about me?" he repeated, cocking his head.

**&6&**

**Now**, since that little visit didn't go very well, it made Howl wonder what Lettie would say, or worse…. Her MOTHER. It made him shudder at the very thought of it, and he could see the headlines on the newspaper clearly:

**Famous Wizard Killed by Angry Step-Mother with a Bonbon: Possibly from Fact that He Tried to Pursue Her, or Because Mother was Under Stress**

Howl almost got drawn to tears. What a horrid way to die.

Well, better now than never…. Actually, never would be good, but he's got to find Sophie.

Howl asked for directions to the Smiths' home, and then found it. It was like a castle, only a tad bit smaller, and not as many servants waiting to escort you to the main man of the home. It was quite possible that Sophie would be here anyway, they had far more luxuries than he himself could give to her.

The wizard knocked on the large door, only to be greeted by a maid.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked.

"Ah yes, I would like to speak with Mrs. Smith, if she is home?" Howl said, trying to look as important as he could. "I happen to be a friend of one of her relatives."

"I'll let the Missus know," with that, the girl let the wizard in, telling him to take a seat, which he did. Howl took note of his surroundings, the environment was the exact opposite of how the castle used to look like before 'Grandma Sophie" came along. The inside of the place was almost like that of a castle…

…which made Howl wonder why he felt the need of going to visit the King.

"Ah, Mr. Jenkins." a blond woman in elegant clothing walked into the room, making the wizard look up. If Martha were there, and both females stood beside one another, you'd almost think they were sisters.

"Mrs. Smith…" Howl nodded his head in response to what she had said. The woman sat in a chair across from him.

"So tell me," Fanny smiled at her guest. "there's got to be a reason why you're visiting here on this nice day, and without my daughter, Sophie, for that matter." The wizard sighed, and looked around the room a few times.

"Well…" he paused, and decided to start off by asking her a question. "since it's obvious now that I know Sophie isn't staying with you, I just wanted to know: Have you seen her around here? Somewhere around last night and early this morning?" The mother shook her head.

"You two haven't gotten into a fight have you?" she asked. Howl looked to the ground. "I see…. Well, whatever were you two arguing about?"

"I… haven't really been paying much attention to Sophie lately, you know? But that was because…"

"Because what?"

Howl covered his face with one hand. "I'd…. rather not say."

"Is it another woman?" Fanny scooted up closer to the dark haired man with her chair, hoping to get the full details.

"Agh, that's what Sophie thinks too!" Howl threw his hand back. "fine… I'll show you…." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, but the older woman stopped him before he opened it.

"I get it now, I get it," she then smiled. "and then what happened after the fight? Did she run away?"

"Yes, but no one was awake at the time to follow her, or figure out she was going," Howl sighed once more and put the small box away.

"Let me tell you this," Fanny said. "if you don't find her, Sophie might be taken by someone else. If you do find her, and you're still keeping your distance, she'll think you're seeing someone else, and then her heart will be broken, and you get the rest." the woman leaned forward and pat Howl's hand. "so you better buck up and stop being a slither-outer."

After they said their goodbyes, the wizard left, wondering how many people Sophie knew, who learned that he was a coward.

**&7&**

**How**l had made a stop back to his castle, to take care of his business and whatnot, and grabbed a pair of seven-league boots. He waved to Calcifer and went off once again, and quickly made his way to a small house where plenty of flowers were grown. This was going to be his last visit of the day, unless he found more clues concerning Sophie's whereabouts.

The wizard cleared his throat and knocked on the door, where an aged woman then answered it.

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Jenkins." she said. "Lettie's outside in the back right now, would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fairfax, but I would be thankful if I would have an audience with you, as well as her?" Howl put on the best looking smile he could, but couldn't help but grin instead. The woman let out a small laugh and let the man inside the house, telling him to sit on the couch while she fetched Lettie.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Fairfax came in, with the middle Hatter sister, who was obviously related to Sophie.

"I was wondering when you'd visit," the girl said. "but not without my sister."

"Yes, about Sophie…" Howl paused to think, and he let out the hundredth sigh that day.

"Is she hurt?" Lettie looked as if she were ready to pounce on the wizard. "is she dead? Is she sick? Did you get her pregnant against her will!" This cause Howl to turn several shades of red. "oh, I'm sorry…" the girl apologized. "I was just worried about Sophie, since I haven't seen her for a while… anyway, please, tell me where my sister is."

"About that…" Howl tried again, hoping that now Mrs. Fairfax wouldn't interrupt him, with more sickening comments that had a lot more detail. "I'm not so sure where she is. I was hoping that you two would have an idea…" Mrs. Fairfax shook her head, and Lettie's eyes widened.

"Did Sophie run away?" she asked with a worried look. Seeing the wizard nod, she added, "why?"

"There was this fight…" Howl began. He didn't want the story to become so dramatic that the two women listening would probably not listen to him, and yell at him just like Martha had. "it was a silly one, really, and then just this morning, I found out she was gone right when I woke up."

"I don't mean to meddle in your personal affairs but…" Mrs. Fairfax leaned in closer to the man. "…was the fight about romance?"

"…Partly…"

"Have you ever told her you love her?"

"…No…"

"Did she cry about that?"

"…are you psychic or something?"

"You should know Sophie…" Lettie decided to get in on the conversation. "…her heart is not as sturdy as you think it is. You know she worries about you."

Howl was mentally glad that this sister gave him advice, and did not yell at him, like two other certain sisters… but those were his fault anyway.

"But still," the girl added, making Howl suddenly feel his heart drop. "when you find Sophie, you should tell her how you feel."

Mrs. Fairfax then gave him a short lecture about love and women, most of which Howl had already known about. A few hours later, he felt glad that he couldn't stay, though he acted as though he was upset at leaving the two lovely ladies. Cough. Cough.

With that, Howl got back to his castle, landing on a chair with a loud 'Plop.' Calcifer looked at him.

"No luck?"

The wizard shook his head.

"Some people stopped by for some spells," the fire demon said. "they were all gossiping about what's going on with Prince Justin at Kingsbury."

"Is that so?" Howl grumbled. "why are you telling me this? So that I can pay my respects at his funeral?" the tired out wizard expected that the blond haired prince had caught some sort of disease and only had several minutes… hours…. Seconds… to live.

"Actually…" Calcifer rolled his eyes. "there's a young woman living with him now." this got Howl's attention, as he quickly jumped up in his chair.

"Did they say her name?" he asked.

"Nah, only that she appeared there, asleep, just last night." the demon picked his 'teeth' with a small piece of wood.

"You know… it wouldn't hurt to pay our favorite little prince a visit…" the wizard smirked, saying that in a sarcastic sort of way.

…The "favorite little prince" part, NOT the "pay a little visit" part.

* * *

**End Chapter Two

* * *

**

(1) I just felt like putting that 'Priority One' thing in there, since it was what Mizuho almost always said in the anime Onegai Sensei! (Please Teacher!)… Dedicated to you, Ryu-Nii-San! XD

Please… Review…. I took notes in class for this chapter (from the cause of writer's block) just for you guys! You faithful readers for reading this… so please… just… drop a review… -eats a cookie-


End file.
